


知乎

by daxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	知乎

知乎

 

谢邀。  
出于基本道德不能告诉你们名字，最近特别火那个小歌手，家里好像还挺有背景的，长得特别漂亮，真人比上镜好看好几倍，那个精致啊和一般omega根本不一样。  
回归正题，他估计是第一次分化吧，没啥安全措施，碰到他也是凑巧呢，是去参加一个高级晚宴，多亏了那天哥们儿尿急，没管厕所门上挂着的正在清洁请勿入内的牌子，一进去闻到一股omega的骚味儿，现在想来还挺庆幸的，那时候宴会结束一阵子了基本上除了工作人员都回去了，不然也轮不到我透他，早就被轮奸了吧哈哈。  
我进去看到他，他那时候已经神志模糊了，小脸通红，味道我也没仔细闻，反正正常alpha都会有生理反应，我当时鸡巴就顶着裆部了，他就缩在最里面的隔间，整个人都坐在地板上，还有一点意识吧，看到我的时候还知道站起来防卫，但是没啥用，omega平时就没啥力气更别说发情期了，而且我体型比他健壮太多了，他很瘦，十六七岁的样子，真的漂亮，我按着他把门也顺便反锁了，他不停的推我，还说我会后悔，听的我当时就乐了，我他妈后悔个鸡巴，透到你的批吃几年牢饭哥也认，把他裤子脱了才发现他水都流腿上了，那腿也是好看，长直细白，要不是时间紧任务重想让大明星用腿犒劳下我兄弟。  
连拉带拽的是把他压在马桶上了，因为他不停的挣扎，虽然力气小，但一直被打扰谁不烦啊，动作间就下手重了点，他挨打以后老实了一点，可能是恍惚了吧，放心没打脸，他这脸呵护还来不及呢，而且留人一条后路是行事之本，我把他第一次操没了，他男朋友还能看在他脸的份上接盘，我知道他有男朋友，后来他男友找过来，都不知道当时他大腿大开批满满都堵着我的鸡巴。  
再说说操他啥感觉吧，人美水多，他是处啊，凭我的实战经验，我刚把手塞进他屁眼里就知道了，特别紧，再加上他人也抗拒，可是没动几下水就顺着屁股缝流，他挺敏感的，我骂他骚脖子还给挠了一下，这不是事实吗，我揉他奶子的时候他表情别提多享受了，一双眼睛红彤彤的小嘴微张，上下一齐流水，奶子小小的还是浅色，揪两下就受不了，他男朋友你要是看到这篇文章应该感谢我，我提前替你把G点探好了，你按我的方法透，奶子和屁股，他喜欢疼的，把奶子揪得高高的，他叫得特别动听。  
屁股里面是真舒服啊，一开始还夹的我鸡巴疼，好久没透过这么紧致的批了，插进去的时候他还求我，胡乱摇着头说不要，箭在弦上不得不发啊，我哪里顾得上怜香惜玉，一下子全捅进去了，他痛得连声音都发不出，也可能是爽吧，也就是这时候他男朋友找过来了，在厕所外面喊了几声他的名字，没听到回应就走了，哈哈喊得好啊，夹着我鸡巴的骚屄紧了好几下，我差点交代了，我捂着他的嘴，他是两腿大开M型坐姿坐在马桶上，我身体重量都压在他身上，基本动不了的，那绝望的眼神我永远忘不了，像是什么熄灭了一样，他男朋友走了以后他再也没挣扎过了。  
最后我还成结了，在他子宫里留得种，哥亿万儿子就是对透了他的回馈，成结很疼的，他直接昏过去了，我整理了一下就走了，不知道他男朋友什么时候才能发现他。


End file.
